Companheiros de Apartamento
by Wolfnir
Summary: Leo Valdez e Nico Di Ângelo eram companheiros de apartamento há, pelo menos, uns dois anos. Conheciam bem as manias um do outro, pareciam saber sempre o que se passava na cabeça do outro e já conseguiam até mesmo concluir a frase um do outro. Era inegável que, os dois eram próximos, melhores amigos se lhes perguntassem. Mas, de repente, a amizade já não era o bastante.
1. I – Prefácio Lar

**Capítulo I – Lar;**

Leo Valdez e Nico di Angelo eram companheiros de apartamento há, pelo menos, uns dois anos. Conheciam bem as manias um do outro, pareciam saber sempre o que se passava na cabeça do outro – _e isso pode se considerar um milagre, já que a cabeça do Valdez é turbinada a cem por hora_ – e já conseguiam até mesmo concluir a frase um do outro. Era inegável que, os dois eram próximos, melhores amigos se lhes perguntassem.

O companheirismo entre os dois não fora algo fácil de surgir, se voltassem no tempo, no primeiro mês de convivência entre eles, não encontrariam essa amizade sólida, na verdade era mais fácil ser recebido pelo silêncio amargo de Nico e o peso cansado dos olhos de Leo e cada um em seu canto, com pelo menos uns dez metros de distância entre os dois. Cada um tinha sua própria história e cada um tinha o direito de não compartilhar isso com o outro, isso os dois sabiam e por esse motivo àquela convivência era, no mínimo, tolerável.

Leo era obsecado por seu trabalho como mecânico e designer de carros em sua própria oficina – _um lugarzinho nos subúrbios de Nova Iorque bem distante do prédio de apartamentos dos dois e que tinha o nome mais estranho para a concepção dos amigos íntimos de Valdez, Bunker 9_ –, o latino, certas vezes, não tinha tempo nem mesmo para comer ou dormir, somente para abastecer a jarra de café preto e atender o empregador trazendo suas tortilhas de carne de um restaurante mexicano que ficava do outro lado da rua. De primeira vista ele parecia um "homem das senhoras", sempre se apaixonando rapidamente por aquelas mulheres que nunca dariam sequer um segundo olhar para o jovem homem com uma aparência, curiosamente, élfica. Suas mãos, assim como sua mente, eram irrequietas sempre buscando ter algo nelas para mexer, sua personalidade exterior sempre alegre, festiva e cheia de sorrisos de rasgar o rosto.

E Leo Valdez era o total contrário de Nico, o que era um dos outros milhares de motivos – _se não o primeiro da lista_ – para que nenhum dos dois fosse um com a cara do outro de primeira.

Já Nico era alguém bem simplista, de ações e falas pragmáticas, com ele conversas tornavam-se monólogos por conta da falta de participação do mesmo em uma. A postura aristocrática não deixava dúvidas que ele vinha de uma família influente e podre de rica, mas o que, mesmo não querendo, cativava a qualquer um que o conhecesse – e o Valdez é um dos primeiros dessa lista – era o forte sotaque italiano misturado com as palavras cultas demais para o século XXI e o modo como Nico praticamente falava com as mãos; era adorável quando Di Angelo se encontrava animado o bastante para fazer suas mãos moverem-se a duzentos por hora enquanto falava. Claro que as partes adoráveis do outro se encerravam aí, já que o _Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo_ (TOC) do outro acabava se tornando um empecilho para ele se socializar ou se tornar sociável o bastante para as pessoas ao redor, claro que o transtorno era controlado a base de remédios e uma terapia em grupo que Nico tinha que participar duas vezes na semana – as segundas e as quintas, sempre no mesmo horário –, mas isso não impedia aos outros de se sentirem incomodados com a presença do menino de estilo _punk_.

Leo achava que a hipocrisia humana tinha chegado ao seu auge, mas aí conheceu Nico e seu lugar na escala social.

Mas o que mais intrigava alguns dos moradores do prédio no qual os dois homens peculiares moravam era o motivo do porque, de um dia para o outro depois de tantos resmungos altos e descontentes vindo do apartamento de número 309, os dois inquilinos passaram a se dar bem. Claro que o motivo para isso não é algo digno de virar uma novela mexicana ou um livro de comédia romântica que encanta cada vez mais as adolescentes dos dias atuais, na verdade o motivo fora até bem simples, se não cômico. Tudo por conta de um vizinho incrivelmente irritante que nunca soube não se meter onde não é chamado. Will Solace, ou também conhecido como o vizinho barulhento, super protetor e intrometido do apartamento 311.

Will havia se mudado há pouco e por quase sempre colocar música para tocar no volume máximo, o jovem loiro acabou ganhando dois inimigos com mentes _estupendamente_ maléficas. Claro que tudo logo fora resolvido e o jovem estudante de medicina acabou ganhando uma restrição do sindico sobre o barulho no apartamento e também por ter inundado o apartamento e o corredor de sabão – claro que a última parte fora um truque dos companheiros do 309, e por consequência Will passou a mandar suas roupas para a lavanderia, com medo de sua máquina de lavar ficar louca novamente.

Um vínculo de companheirismo fora formado a partir daquele acontecimento e ele começou a se aprofundar cada vez mais ao verem que de um modo peculiar suas diferenças se encaixavam perfeitamente e a única semelhança entre os dois estava sendo destruída, a solidão não assolava tanto o coração de Leo e Nico, de alguma forma estranha eles se sentiam completos.

Depois daquilo o cantinho pequeno que era o apartamento pareceu ficar mais próximo de ser um lugar para chamar de _lar_.


	2. II – Domingo

**Capítulo II – Domingo;**

O apartamento se encontrava silencioso, hora ou outra esse silêncio era interrompido por um resmungo incoerente ou pela respiração rasa de alguém dormindo. Era um domingo, o sol lá fora há muito já havia despontado no céu, infelizmente naquele dia o sol não poderia ser apreciado, pois o céu encontrava-se nublado, carregado de nuvens cinzentas e frias, afinal ainda era inverno, que estava finalmente chegando ao fim.

Nico acordara exatamente com o frio do inverno se apossando de seus ossos, causando arrepios desagradáveis em seu corpo, mais uma vez o italiano esquecera-se de fechar a janela de seu quarto antes de dormir. Sentou-se ainda sentindo seus ossos moerem de forma dolorosa por ter passado muito tempo em uma mesma posição durante o sono e olhou para o relógio digital na cabeceira de sua cama, suas letras em vermelho sangue mostrando que não passava das nove horas da manhã.

Suspirou vendo que de nada adiantaria voltar a deitar-se, o sono já se dissipando de si. Saiu da cama, se espreguiçando e sentindo seus ossos e juntas retornarem ao lugar, deixando para trás uma sensação confortável de formigamento bem na base da nuca e nos braços. Caminhou em direção à saída do quarto, agarrando sua toalha cinza felpuda no caminho, precisava de um banho quente para tirar a sensação de frio congelando sua espinha.

Nico passou por uma porta de madeira pintada de branco e estacou no lugar, suspirando em desapontamento com visão a sua frente. Parece que ele não fora o único a esquecer de algo antes de ir dormir. No caso a sua frente, seu companheiro de apartamento esquecera-se de ir para a cama.

Leo estava com seu tronco parcialmente deitado em sua mesa de trabalho; os braços cruzados a sua frente apoiando a cabeça, em uma espécie de travesseiro improvisado, resmungos suaves saindo dos lábios entreabertos. Aquela posição parecia deveras desconfortável, Leo com toda certeza acabaria com um torcicolo quando acordasse, _"E passaria o dia todo reclamando disso"_, Nico suspirou com o pensamento. O latino não tinha jeito mesmo.

Di Ângelo até poderia carregar o latino para a cama, mas só porque os dois eram quase do mesmo tamanho – Nico perdendo por somente _um_ centímetro –, não queria dizer que isso tornava o Valdez mais leve. Escolheu por simplesmente colocar um cobertor grosso e quentinho por sob o corpo do outro, ajeitou melhor o cobertor por sobre o corpo de Leo e parou um momento para admirar seu ínfimo trabalho. Seus olhos vaguearam em direção a face adormecida de seu melhor amigo, analisando e guardando na memória os traços comicamente élficos do outro, as maçãs do rosto proeminentes, os cílios sedosos, o nariz levemente arredondado na ponta e fino, a tez de um tom levemente bronzeada, típica de alguém de origem espanhola. Mas o que naquele momento mais chamava a atenção de Nico eram os bagunçados cachos na cabeça de Leo, às vezes Nico tinha a impressão que se enrolasse seus dedos naqueles cachos e depois os soltasse eles voltariam ao lugar como se fossem molas. Raspou de leve as pontas dos dedos sob os fios achocolatados, mas logo os retraiu em direção ao peito, seu coração batia em fortemente em seu peito. Saiu às pressas do quarto, fechando a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, ele realmente precisava de um banho para se acalmar, suas bochechas se sentiam estranhamente quentes, um banho frio possivelmente era o melhor.

Leo resmungou algo, antes de abrir lentamente os olhos com mesmo tom que seus cabelos, o olhar ainda desorientado se foi em direção à porta do quarto, um sussurro rouco – _"Nico...?"_ – saindo dos lábios carnudos antes de seus olhos pararem no pequeno relógio de ponteiros sob sua mesa de trabalho. Levantou-se às pressas, quase caindo ao dar um passo longe da mesa, em menos de uma hora Leo teria que se encontrar com Piper, sua amiga de infância, para resolver algumas coisas sobre o casamento dela com seu noivo e também um bom amigo de Leo, Jason. E ele realmente não queria se atrasar e ter que enfrentar a ira de Piper.

**[...]**

Leo há pouco saíra do banho, tinha se encontrado com Nico saindo do banheiro depois de finalmente ter conseguido se firmar sobre os dois pés, e o mesmo parecia envergonhado por um momento na presença de Leo, mas antes de realmente confirmar essa hipótese Nico gaguejou algo inteligível antes de ir para seu quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir o aroma inconfundível de café fresco e a chiado de bacon sendo frito. Entrou na pequena cozinha americana que ficava separada apenas por um balcão de madeira, Nico se encontrava em frente ao fogão vestido com roupas confortáveis e próprias para o final de inverno, o avental preto com caveiras em chamas colocado sob a roupa. O aroma delicioso que chegava ao olfato de Leo o inebriando em um sentimento de paz e acolhimento, voltou seu olhar mais uma vez para o corpo magro de Nico, observando o modo como o jovem italiano balançava a cabeça em sincronia com a melodia contagiante da música da banda _Train_ que tocava no rústico rádio vermelho que Leo havia instalado na cozinha depois de descobrir de como Nico adorava cozinhar com música tocando, observou também no modo que os quadris de Nico se moviam em sincronia não praticada com o ritmo da música enquanto remexia nas panelas, mesmo que Leo negaria com todas suas forças pra qualquer um, ele por um momento pensou que Nico, _seu melhor amigo_, estava extremamente sedutor com aquele rolo inconsciente dos quadris e cozinhando ali na sua cozinha. Balançou a cabeça, limpando esses pensamentos da cabeça e terminando de entrar na cozinha cumprimentando seu amigo.

— Bom dia, fantasminha! — Leo sorriu quando Nico se sobressaltou logo lhe dando um brilho mal-humorado, mas logo retornando a sua tarefa de antes. Leo sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa de metal com lugar para três pessoas e engoliu em seco ao perceber que ainda estava observando o amigo e seus quadris. _Maldito rebolado, Di Ângelo!_

— Bom dia, Leo. — Respondeu Nico, depois de colocar algumas porções de comida em dois pratos, caminhando e sentando-se em frente ao outro, passando seu prato e vendo o outro devorar rapidamente o seu desjejum. — Se continuares a comer com essa rapidez acabará engasgando, Valdez... — Logo que terminara de falar, viu seu amigo soltar um ruído estrangulado da garganta, seguida de uma pequena e desconfortável tosse.

— Como eu disse... — Nico suspirou, voltando sua atenção ao seu próprio café da manhã.

— Ah, Nico! Estou com pressa, tenho que me encontrar com a Piper para resolver algumas coisas sobre o casamento dela com Jason, sério, quem marca algo em pleno domingo? E porque justo eu tenho que ser arrastado pra isso?! — Leo bufou, voltando a comer, dessa vez com mais calma.

— Talvez porque sejas o padrinho e melhor amigo dos nubentes... — Nico revirou os olhos, e Leo levantou o olhar, suas feições torcidas em uma careta confusa.

— Nu... o que? Nico, cara, eu sei que você só consegue falar assim na maioria das vezes, mas não se esqueça de que eu não sou um dicionário pra sempre entender o que você fala _bro_! — Leo reclamou, balançando a cabeça em negação, Nico imitou a ação.

— Nubentes, Leo, quer dizer noivos. E se você não é um dicionário, então deveria começar a memorizar um! — Resmungou irritado, Nico sabia que Leo não era um dicionário, e que deveria tentar falar um pouco menos formal, mas era extremamente difícil às vezes.

— Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com raiva! Bem, eu tenho que ir, vou ver se consigo chegar antes das sete, aí a gente pode ver juntos o especial de Star Trek, o que acha? — Perguntou Leo, já se encaminhando para a saída, pegando sua jaqueta de exercito. Saiu pela porta, não antes de escutar a resposta do outro e mesmo que nem estivesse na frente do outro, sabia que Nico estava sorrindo.

— É bom mesmo que retorne nesse horário, Valdez! Não quero ter que lhe esperar!


End file.
